1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of a compact hand-held apparatus and, in particular, to a compact hand-held device adapted for alternative use as a protective weapon, a tool or a key holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of hand-held protective devices and tools have been developed over the years.
Examples of protective devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,889 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,174. U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,889 discloses a protective device including an elongated hollow handle having a closed loop member that extends from openings in one end of said handle and is connected to a releasable closure disposed at the other open end of the handle. A key ring is secured to the closure for facilitating removal of the closure from the handle. The housing or handle is disclosed as being made of metal or high impact plastic and is of a generally uniform diameter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,174 discloses a self defense weapon having a hollow handle for providing storage for an elongated, flexible cord. The hollow handle member has a removable end cap having a number of keys. The keys are connected to the cap through a key ring carried by an axially movable plunger element that passes through the interior of the handle. The keys which are hurled at an attacker are held in position on the handle by a releasable keeper element.
Examples of tools are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,661 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,097. U.S. Pat. No. 2,635,661 discloses a tool having a multiple tool housing handle, a mechanism associated with the handle for selectively moving one of the tools into operating position relative to the handle and means for locking the tool in its operating position. The handle of the tool is hollow to form a housing for the tools each of which has a hexagon shank which when in the operative position registers with a corresponding opening in the lower end of the tool to prevent rotation of the tool relative to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,097 discloses a driver tool using a sleeve which fits within and rotates with an elongated shaft. A multiplicity of bits are held in the sleeve and turned by the action of the rotating shaft. Magnetic means are included for confining the driving bits within the tube. Additionally, an expandable handle is connected to the elongated shaft to provide a gripping means in its expanded form.
A compact hand-held device could be assembled for alternative use as a tool, a key holder or a protective weapon would be desirable. The problem is to provide one compact hand-held device that could provide all these useful items.